Noisy tenants
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Kate's newest roommate gets on her nerves. One-shot


AN: Just a little something I thought up. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate sat Indian style on her couch looking over her most recent case file, or trying to at least. She would be able to concentrate better if the damn noise would stop. Looking up from her file, Kate glared at her new roommate.

"Stop it or I'll make it lights out for you," she threatened. The roommate squawked in response. Kate groaned. "I should call you Castle, the name suits you," she said dryly.

She really did not see why Castle had felt the need to buy her a pet in the first place. He claimed that it was to keep her company while he was gone on his two week long book tour. So, the day before he had to leave he showed up at her apartment with his green feathered friend in tow. Kate had protested, stating that she did not need a pet. However, Castle had given her his classic puppy dog look, which he knew she never said no to. So, that was how she got stuck with her noisy resident.

If she was being honest with herself, Kate had thought the parakeet was adorable when she had first laid eyes on it. That was until it opened its mouth. The creature did not help itself with the fact that it kept repeating the same phrase. The detective was tempted to use the heavy cloth to cover up the cage, which would silence the bird. However, she knew she would feel guilty later and remove the bird silencer.

Sighing, the brunette opened the cage and lifted beaked creature out of it and onto her arm.

"You're really annoying you know that?" She questioned the bird, stroking its head with her finger. The bird cocked its yellow head in response. "I don't which one of you got on my nerves quicker, you or him. Although, you are both hard to resist," she chuckled.

"Rick is cool," it squawked.

"Except when you do that," she said wryly. The brunette smiled in amusement as the bird hopped along her arm and sat on her shoulder. "Of course he taught you that before he gave you to me." The creature just bumped its tiny head against her neck, the soft feathers tickling her skin. The sensation caused her to chuckle a little.

A moment later her phone rang. Not checking the caller I.D, she answered with her usual 'Beckett'.

"That never gets old," the voice on the other end replied.

"Hey Castle," Kate greeted her boyfriend. "How's the book tour going?"

"Okay so far. We just landed in Florida about an hour ago; I figured I would call you before Gina and Paula came to hound me," he grumbled.

"Oh poor Ricky," the brunette mocked.

"Make fun of me all you want, I know you miss me." Kate nodded, even though he could not see it. "So how are you and your new friend?" She could hear the smile in his voice as he asked.

"I'm fine, he's annoying." She heard a chuckle. "You're right though, he makes it seem like you never left." She frowned as she felt the bird snap at her hair. She gently swatted the creature away.

"Haha, very funny," Castle mocked. "He's cute though, isn't he?"

Kate sighed. "Yes he is very cute, Castle." Rolling her eyes, she continued. "Although I wish you had not taught him that phrase." As she said this, the bird let out another 'Rick is cool'.

"Good boy," the writer praised through the phone. "He says it because he knows it's true!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

A light chuckle emanated from the phone and then he sighed "I miss you," he murmured.

"It's only been four days, Castle." Kate would never admit that she missed him just as much, she hated sounding clingy. "It's only two weeks, you can make it." She hoped she could.

"It's too long, especially when I'm surrounded by Gina and Paula," Castle whined. Kate could hear a muffled knock on his door a moment later. "Speak of the devils," he grumbled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye, still missing you."

"Talk to you tomorrow," Kate sighed before hanging up. She then looked at the bird who was picking at her blouse. "I really do miss him," she sighed, stroking the bird's head.

"Rick is cool," the creature squawked, flapping it's wings vigorously.

The detective scowled. "That's it; after I'm done reading this file, you're learning a new phrase!"

She then turned back to the file, with the bird nipping at her hair.

* * *

AN: There's my attempt at some humor. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
